lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Morgoth the first dark lord/A story
So it begins... I have lived enough to see war, friendship and love happen, but the only thing i have never seen is peace. Peace cannot be found in this world. No one can make it happen. It doesn't change anything if one tries it only changes if all trie. I will tell you my story. I was born in eriador, in a ranger camp. When i was 5 years old my mother died from an orc attack. At least that is what my father said. They hunted us for days but one day that the sun was shining like no other, we saw it... Rivendell. It was majestic. The high elves of lord Elrond saw us and killed the orcs. Then Elrond invited us to his halls. He asked us where are we from and my father said "from the remnants of the kingdom of arnor" I lived there untill i became 18. I will never forget that day. Me and my father went hunting and we heard voices. The voices of the orcs. We started running but they had wargs. Huge wolves with sharp teeth and razor claws. A warg attacked my father and killed him. I had lost evey hope but i managed to find the courage and picked my father's knife. I cut of the head of the beast but the orcs laughed at me. They were at least 50. It was the first time i looked an orc right in the eyes. I stood up took a big breath and attacked the orcs. But they were too many i stabbed some but i got shot by an arrow. I slayed the orc and continued fighting untill a huge orc with a scimitar stabbed me in the back. I fell down and the orcs left. When i woke up i sweared that i will get revenge. I returned to rivendell and told the elves what happend. "I want to leave, i will not be happy here now, i want to find my destiny" "If that is what you want then i can't do anything about it, but i will give you some equipment" said lord Elrond. My adventure had started. I finally left Rivendell with a broken heart. I had played inside the halls and i had made friends. I was very sad but i knew that it was for me own good. In my way i found lots of abandoned towers and castles. In the beginning it was peaceful untill i found a camp. It was an orc camp. I didn't know it so i got right into it but orcs started attacking me. I drew my elvish sword and i slain so many orcs tht i don't even remember how many. I was good in battle. Then some heavy armoured orcs saw me and attacked me. They hit me many times bit i won that fight. At least that was what i believed. I will post part two later Category:Blog posts